Admit it
by AmiraHellion
Summary: Just a little Tajima/Hanai oneshot because I love this couple! :) If anyone thinks there should be a follow-up oneshot, please review and I shall try! ;)
1. Chapter 1

I never understood how people could hide their feelings, keep themselves away from whatever they wanted, stop themselves from doing what they wanted...stay away from who they wanted.

Even worse, how some people didn't even realize their feelings. I mean, anyone with eyes could tell that Abe and Mihashi totally had the hots for each other. Why else would Abe handle the squirrel-like pitcher with such care, while Mihashi's eyes gave away the deep desire he had to please the catcher? But that was obvious and old news.

Where as the new news was that I had started to like Hanai...that _like _like too... I was all well and fine with it too; I mean, you couldn't help who you liked.

The problem was...getting Hanai to like me back...he seemed like an awkward guy when it came to that; the one or two times a girl confesssed to him, he was all twitchy, blushing like crazy all day afterwards, he couldn't even figure out whether he liked the girls enough to date them and took the cowardly way out-choosing to stay completely focused on baseball.

Sometimes I wondered if he could like me though, the way he watched me sometimes... those brown eyes with their gold undertones...

"Wh-what?" Hanai's voice startled me from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at me for like the last five minuets..." Hanai said awkwardly, averting his eyes.

That awkwardness was actually an adorable quality on some level. "I've been thinking that I should start calling you Azusa."

He blushed furiously, narrowing his eyes at me, "No you shouldn't!"

"Aww, why not?" I asked with a pout, "I'm nearly here with you every day! Even your family calls me your 'best friend', best friends should be on a first name basis!"

"You come here so I can help you study! Don't call me by my first name!" Hanai snapped back.

"Azusa! Azusa!" I repeated over and over as tease, watching him finally get exhausted with staring me down. That's when he turned his back to me and proceeded to ignore me. "Heey! Azusa! Hana-iiiii! Look, sorry! Pay attention to me!" Being ignored was just one of those things I couldn't take. Plus, after staring at his back for quite awhile, my mind was up and running with what my imagination wanted to do with him.

I could get his attention lots of ways. Bite the crook of his neck where it bended into shoulder...slide my hands up that strong back, no doubt feeling the muscles I wished I had half the time...even wrap my arms around him, stroking. . . . something of his; that would _definately_ get his attention.

"Hanai. Hana-iiiii! I'm going to come over there if you don't pay attention to me!" I warned. He probably didn't catch how serious I was being; even better for me. Because he continued to ignore me, "Fine!" I pounced at his back, taking him to the ground underneath me.

"Tajima! OW!" He growled at me, voice mumbled from the floor. I doubted I really hurt him though. Wow. My heart was screaming just from being so close to my crush. "Tajima, get off!" He grumbled. I didn't want to. I slung my arms around him, snuggling my nose into his back, breathing in his smell; it was clean, but had a husky touch to it. "Hey!" He pushed himself up despite my weight on him, managing to get to his knees, but he was stuck with me otherwise, "TAJI-"

"You know...I'm really not good at controlling myself..." I uttered to him, hearing that my voice was already getting thick with desire.

"What are you talking ab-"

"Especially with the things I really like..." I tightened my grip on him, not wanting him to get away, especially since I was gonna land a bombshell right on him, "like porn, food...and Hanai."

"Wh-what?" Hanai was starting to blush, indicating that he had heard me just fine.

"You heard me." I breathed in his smell again, it was quickly becoming my favorite scent, "I really like Hanai, so much I can't control myself."

"Tajima, let go of me." The blush turned even his ears red as his body went rigid.

"I don't want you to run away." I replied, "At least give me answer now if you can like me back."

"I d-don't know what you're talking about. I like you back just fine, otherwise we wouldn't be friends." Hanai immediately answered, tumbling over the words as he spat them out. "Now let me go."

"I don't want to be liked as a friend." I gripped his shoulder, making him whip around to face me, pinning him on the ground, "And I don't like you _as a friend_ either. And you know it." He could've fought me off, everyone knew he was stronger, but instead he was just staring up at me with wide, fully dialated eyes, "Stop messing with me and tell me if you can ever like me back." He averted his eyes from mine, biting his lip. "Hanai! Please!"

Why was his breath trembling? What was that against my thigh? OH. "Hanai?" He was hard!? I know I was seeing clearly. There was a bulge in his pants, that was pressing on my thigh; I was using most of my body weight to keep him pinned. I pushed down with my leg.

Hanai squirmed, "Stop it! Get off me!" He bit back a gasp, nearly grabbing me, but stopped himself.

"You're hard! You do like me!" Aha! Victory!

"Its just hormones!" Hanai snapped; I had no idea anyone could get that red! I laughed. "You're hard too!" I gasped when Hanai put up the leg between mine, pressing into the hardness at my crotch, forcing me upright, unable to pin him.

"Of course, I like you." I let out a groan as I slid myself over his knee. "Just admit you like me back."

"No-uhm!" I had slid my hand over his restrained length, cutting him off effectively, "Stoooop. Get oooooff." He practically groaned as I pushed my fingers over the dampening cloth. I gasped again when Hanai's leg shifted.

"I can't. You're holding me on." I stated, feeling my breath was starting to come faster. Oh man, I wanted to touch Hanai's skin, feel if he was as feverish as I was. I wanted to listen to his heart, see if it raced as mine was. "Please Hanai, answer me honestly."

"God Tajima! Fine! I like you! I like you too! Now get off of me!" He pulled his leg down and broke away from me.

"Hey Hanai."

"Its embarrassing..." He sat up against his bed frame, curling up on himself, rubbing his thighs together as if that would ease his horniness, "Why am I so turned on? Why do I like you? I'm straight... god damn it." He muttered under his breath, then glanced up at me, immediately surpressing a shudder, "god damn it. Stop looking at me! You're making it worse!"

They never said in porn that just a look could turn someone on more, must be a perk! "Why don't we just fix it?" I crawled my way over to him, sitting on his lap, pressing our bodies, our hardness together.

"No..." Hanai grit his teeth, the look on his face had changed, it was...wow. Sexy sexy! Fierce, lusty, I'd never thought he could have that look, "I'm the one who can't control myself, why couldn't you just leave the damn thing alone!?" So he was restraining himself like I had been. Fuck, that was hot, my sex pulsed from my pants.

"Lose control." I smiled, putting his hand on my crotch while putting my hand on his. I barely took a breath before Hanai wrapped his hand in the hair at the back of my head and pulled my mouth to his. I'd always dreamed that Hanai would be the one to kiss me! And damn, it was even better than the dream! Starting with a light tenative kiss that evolved into a full on french kiss. I parted my lips everytime his tongue demanded entrance, dueling our tongues, exploring his mouth as he explored mine. It even felt like breathing was taking too much time away from the kissing.

I gasped into his mouth when I felt Hanai's thumb stroke my member through my pants. He deftly undid my pants, kissing my neck, licking my adam's apple. I nearly cried out when he took my sex in hand, nipping my throat with his teeth. He pumped my length, yanking my shirt off one-handed with alittle of my help. He pressed his hand to my back, keeping me close enough to trail his mouth over my torso.

It was such pleasant torture, I'd never imagined that I'd get to have Hanai's hands, and mouth all over me like this.

"Tajima, are you okay?" Hanai asked lustily, cupping my balls which sent a shiver through me.

"Huh?" I was going to cum soon.

"You're whimpering." He seemed to smirk against my skin, "I'm surprised since you read so much porn."

"Porn has nothing on real life." I answered, feeling my voice crack, "Hanai! I'm gonna-!" My voice went silent as I gripped his shoulders, spasming, arching my back as the coil in my stomach wrenched and released. I panted, "Sorry Hanai, we should have...together..."

"Azusa! We're back!" OH FUCK! "Is Tajima still here?! We brought home sushi!" Hanai and I stared at eachother for a spilt second before I jumped off of him, tucking myself back in and throwing my shirt back on. We could hear Hanai's mom headed up the stairs towards the room.

Hanai looked immediately like he was in pain, heading to the bathroom, "I got this, hold it, I'll come fix it after I cover with your mom." I said to him.

"Hold it? Yeah right." Hanai hissed as we closed the bathroom door.

"Azusaaaaa!" Hanai's mom opened the bedroom door, "Oh, hello Tajima-kun. Where's Azusa?"

"I think we've been studying too hard because his head hurts and he started feeling nauseous..." I lied, "He went in the bathroom just to be safe in case he blows chunks." Poor Hanai, I hoped he was waiting for me.

"I think I'll be okay, just give me awhile!" Hanai called from behind the bathroom door.

"Okay, well you come downstairs and get me if he needs anything, alright Tajima-kun?" I gave Hanai's mom a quick nod, watching her walk out of the door.

I jiggled the handle of the bathroom, finding it locked, "Hey! Let me in!" I whisper-shouted.

"I got it." Hanai snapped back.

"Noooo!" I whined, "that's not fair! I wanted to see your face when you cum!"

"Too damn b-ad." His voice was getting lower, huskier. UGH! I wanted in there!

Well. He didn't let me in. SO not fair! He came out, all tucked in, delicious sweat on his forehead, bite mark on his hand from apparently holding back his sounds.

"Next time, I will see your face when you cum." I promised, completely determined to have my way in the future. He blushed, not saying anything. "Did you at least think of me when yo-!" Hanai smacked my forehead lightly, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Stop being so embarrassing!" He growled, then took a deep breath, the pink of his blush retreating, "Let's just go get dinner now..."

Next time. Definitely next time. You just wait Hanai Azusa. Now you were all mine.

DA END!


	2. Finally

"Get off of me Tajima!"

"Come on Azusa!" I prickled inside at hearing my given name on his tongue.

"Don't call me that way!" I growled, rolling and pinning Tajima down on the ground. He stared up at me with shock, a little smirk spreading on his adorable freckled face. Man, why had I become so weird that now I was attracted him?

"Azusa." Tajima purred, that smug grin that I knew so well making my heart skip a beat. I really did like him... and I was kissing him before I realized that I was. He made soft squeak of surprise before easing into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck. "For being so easily embarrassed all the time...you're really a good kisser..." Tajima said breathlessly after our long kiss, which made me laugh. "Hanai, the house is ours all night, we could-"

"Don't even say it." I snapped, cutting off the embarrassing suggestion that while I had no issue agreeing to, I didn't want to hear it aloud.

"Well...you want to, right?" His warm brown eyes implored mine.

I felt a blush creep on my face as I averted my gaze from his, "Of course I do..."

He kissed my throat, biting tenderly on my adam's apple, "Come on then." How easily he could turn me on, it always amazed me. I pulled up his shirt, running my hands over his skin. He sighed softly, laying still as I kissed across his collar, blowing on his nipple before taking it into my mouth. He groaned lightly, gripping my shoulders, "Azusa..." Again, the way he called my name just pierced through me, a thunder-clap of desire hitting me, "Hahn!" Tajima's body spasmed as I sucked his flesh between my teeth, his erection throbbing hotly as I took it in hand, rubbing the sensitive slicked up flesh slowly.  
I jolted with surprise when Tajima cupped my crotch, "You too..." He said in a breathy moan. It was too hard trying to resist the command. I kissed him, rubbing myself against him, making him cry out as our heat burned together, "Azusa..." He bit softly on my lip, "put it in."

"What?"

"I want you to put it in me." I understood what he was saying...I think... "There's lube under the bed, get it." I did what he told me to. Oh my god. Tajima and I were really going to go all the way! I was going to- ! Holy shit.

"Are you sure you want me to...?" I asked, leaning over the now naked Tajima.

"Yeeees..." He said in a groan. I poured some of the salve onto my fingers, forcing my hand to stop shaking as I slowly pressed my fingers inside of him. He jolted, his eyes going wide. He took a deep breath, making his body relax as I rubbed lube inside, "hurry..." He groaned again, his hole clenching around my fingers. Wow.

"O-okay..." I lubed myself up, hearing my heart beat thrumming through my ears loudly. He let out a cry when I pushed my way into him, "Did it hurt?" I asked, trying not to groan at how wonderful it was to be inside him, the heat, the tightness as his body squeezed around me. I might be able to come just from this.

"N-no, it just feels...weird...haahn! Do-don't move yet." His fingers dug into my shoulders, I would bet on bruises. I pushed against him, hitting alittle deeper, "Aahn! he-hey..." He seized around me, screaming with obvious pleasure as I rocked back, "I s-said, uuhnmm!" Like hell I wasn't going to move when he was moaning like that and clenching around me so sexily.  
I continued thrusting into him, enjoying everytime his body tightened, while he continued to moan and cry out for more, "I'm gonna-aahn!"

It was alright, I was coming too, forced instantly to climax as his body locked, holding me deeply inside his heat. "I love you..." Tajima's eyes widened, nearly as much as mine had. Had I really just said that aloud?!

He grinned, wrapping his arms around my neck, and kissing me, "I'm so happy. I really love you too."

The End!

Author's note: Honestly, I don't know whether I like this or not, but I'm posting it anyway! :3 Besides, who couldn't enjoy reading about Tajima and Hanai melting lovingly together?


End file.
